


It's not cheating if it's you

by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)



Series: Let's Do The Time Warp Again AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff and Smut, Future!Oikawa, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Time Travel, okay so there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya
Summary: By popular request (thank you all so much wow never had that many comments in such a short time before I love you), a direct sequel to the previous work"It's not cheating if it's me."The other side of the coin, but it's not necessary to read this.----|Something something time-space continuum fucked up and now high school Iwaizumi meets Olympic winner Oikawa, married to a future version of himself. Iwaizumi has never come to terms with his more-than-friendly feelings for his best friend, and Oikawa is more than ready to find out what it'd be like if only they'd started their affair years ago.One arm wraps around his waist and the other hand ever so tenderly tips up his chin to face him, hair falling to brush Iwaizumi’s cheek. His thumb caresses the soft skin, touching the corner of his lips that finally realize they are parted and close back.“Iwa-chan, can I at least have a kiss?” he murmurs.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Let's Do The Time Warp Again AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887070
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230





	It's not cheating if it's you

“Yeah, it figures you’d grow up to be a damn cheater.”

“Hey. It’s not cheating if it’s you. And I’m older than you, you should respect me, ya know.”

Oikawa faces two options: Fuck this younger version of Iwaizumi, the one he’d pined over for all of his adolescence, or die trying.

“Shouldn’t you tell your so-called husband what you’re up to and trying to solicit of me?” Iwaizumi says, trying to hide his blush behind a scowl as if it means anything to him. He sits like a cornered cat on the opposite end of the bed, taking up as small a space as possible with tucked-in knees. Oikawa just watches him, amused, sprawled out on his back.

He’s adorable. Iwaizumi was always foul-mouthed with him, but polite with his peers and elders. He probably doesn’t know what to do with himself now, and that’s perhaps the funniest part of this entire bizarre scenario—seeing Iwaizumi of all people _flustered_.

“What? You still don’t believe you grow up to marry me? I’m quite a catch, ya know. I’ve done well for myself in volleyball.”

Oikawa grins, taking out his phone and typing a brief message to his husband that says, “I’m about to fuck you, will explain later,” and nothing else.

“I’m not—I wouldn’t want—” Iwaizumi grits his teeth, trying to puff out his chest and prove a point, but Oikawa laughs.

“Oh, man, you’re not fooling anyone. Here, see?”

Oikawa flexes his hand toward Iwaizumi’s face, the gold wedding band engraved with the words ‘Hajime Iwaizumi.’

Iwaizumi seems to pale at it, unfurling to grip Oikawa’s hand and bring it closer to his face as if it’ll make the letters magically rearrange. They won’t, never will. Olympic gold is too expensive and fragile to melt down twice.

“Why would you have this?” he quips, throwing the hand away, looking everywhere except him.

“Because I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, and means it. He says it every day.

“S-shut up, stop lying. That’s—we wouldn’t, I don’t even _like_ you.”

“Hm… Wow, this really takes me back.”

Oikawa’s had enough of Iwaizumi’s love to never doubt it, even when it’s said so surely out of his younger version’s mouth. He sits up slowly, tilting his head to regard and look over the awkward boy. He feels so far away from the man he loves now, but it’s all there—the tight jaw, the broad shoulders, the spiky hair, and oh! Look! Those dark eyes he’s still so very, very much in-love with.

“What are you staring at?” he accuses.

“You, Hajime. You know, I’m always looking at you.”

“To tease me…”

Oikawa scoots forward, smiling softly, speaking nice and low so that Iwaizumi hangs on his every word. “Because I love to tease you. Always have. Wanna know why?”

“Cause you’re an asshole? Aren’t you too old to still be an asshole?”

He chuckles. “Fair enough. But because I like your attention. But I think you liked it, too.”

“No.”

“Mhmm,” he hums. “I already know _alllll_ about you. Why even pretend you don’t want me, Iwa-chan? When you cum in my bathroom to the thought of me? When you’d always get in the shared bath first, just so I wouldn’t see you get hard? What about the time you were dared to kiss me and you punched the guy? Hm, what else—”

Iwaizumi throws both hands over his mouth, eyes shut and lips trembling. “Stop! S-stop. It’s a… it’s not true, I was just…”

Oikawa just smiles beneath the fingers. Ah, he knows his problem. He’s afraid. Iwaizumi’s afraid of confronting his feelings, of rejection, of what happens next if he allows himself vulnerability. He understands, he’s known that fear for a long time, the big _what if_ —if he confessed to his best friend, if he was willing to destroy the only friendship that mattered to him more than anything in the name of love and hope. He’d decided he cared more about Iwaizumi than his poor heart for most of his life.

Until it wasn’t enough.

He kisses the fingers and Iwaizumi shivers but doesn’t pull away. They watch each other, Oikawa’s certainty to Iwaizumi’s confusion and furious blush.

Quick hands slip around Iwaizumi’s wrists, keeping them still as he peppers kisses all along his palms.

“ _Oikawa_!” he says, attempting to protest but voice cracking.

His tongue finds the crevices of his fingers, licking and flicking between them and feeling Iwaizumi go slack in his grip.

Triumphant, he kisses down his left wrist, catching Iwaizumi’s eye and taking note that his mouth is open in awe. Oikawa continues, kisses melting into the next in a steady trail as he works his way all the way to Iwaizumi’s elbow before tugging him forward into his chest.

“Tooru, Tooru, wait—”

“Haven’t you been waiting for so long?” he whispers, nearly kissing the question to Iwaizumi’s ear from how close his lips are.

One arm wraps around his waist and the other hand ever so tenderly tips up his chin to face him, hair falling to brush Iwaizumi’s cheek. His thumb caresses the soft skin, touching the corner of his lips that finally realize they are parted and close back.

“Iwa-chan, can I at least have a kiss?” he murmurs.

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s heartbeat surging, thumping heavy against his chest. When he says nothing, Oikawa leans forward, only stopping when his lips are a breath away. Iwaizumi’s eyes close and he grins to himself.

Triumphant again, he plants a kiss he knows Iwaizumi needs at this point in his life—something warm and reassuring, full of all the tenderness his heart rends whenever he thinks about the love of his life. His thumb continues to caress his cheek as Oikawa’s lips lavish his, ever slow as they work with him. Iwaizumi’s clumsy and stiff, hands finding the fabric of his shirt to twist themselves in. Oikawa slowly parts, a careful flick of his tongue swept across his bottom lip when he does.

Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter open, wide and shocked with the whole affair until he tugs at the shirt he has a death grip on. Oikawa lets himself be pulled back on his lips, smiling into the kiss that quickens under Iwaizumi’s lead. The hand leaves his cheek and joins the other arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, comfortably resting and keeping him close.

He doesn’t mind, the full force of Iwaizumi pressing against his chest as he desperately searches Oikawa’s mouth for more. He opens it and Iwaizumi’s tongue eagerly enters, unpracticed but heated. Oikawa’s fingers wander across the fabric of the beloved Aoba Johsai uniform and Iwaizumi arches into even the most minute touch.

“Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan,” he coos. Iwaizumi reluctantly stops kissing him, hastily wiping his mouth as he pants and turns his gaze downward.

Oikawa’s fingers continue to explore around him, creeping under the jacket and shirt until they’re featherlight touches against bare skin.

“Hey, Hajime,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to his forehead and lingering there. “Wanna know how we got together for the first time?”

That snaps his attention. “… How?”

He’s no longer denying the future, that’s good. Oikawa lays back, taking Iwaizumi with him until he’s straddling him on top. “Like this.”

Oikawa leads Iwaizumi down from where he sits on top of him. He blushes further, hands splayed on either side of Oikawa’s torso to hold himself up. Iwaizumi watches his hands, tentative on his skin, before he scrapes his nails gently up his entire back.

“Ah…”

Oikawa smirks and does it back down his skin. He knows he loves it, even more certain based on the frustrated expression he’s making to hold back.

Iwaizumi’s always been so weak to soft touches and words. He continues his back-and-forth, dipping lower into his pants or higher to his shoulder blades every so often.

“Can I have another kiss, Hajime?” he sings, softly.

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Iwaizumi hurries forward, only hesitating a moment before he’s kissing Oikawa with the same fire as before, as if they’d never stopped.

“Mmm… I’ve always wanted to be with you like this.”

It’s a classic line.

Iwaizumi stiffens and Oikawa knows he has him. He stops kissing him back, lifts his head just enough for him to look into Oikawa’s eyes.

“You…”

“Yeah, Iwa-chan?”

“You mean that?”

Oikawa nods. “Of course I do. Every day.”

“Fuck, you’re—I mean, how _can_ you I was—I was so mean to you, I _lied_ to you for so long—”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I did too. We’re even.”

“But it’s not—I’ve always, always…” Iwaizumi’s voice cracks, heavy under the weight of his own perceived sins. “… wanted you so bad, too.”

Ah, a tearful confession from someone he knows will grow up to be his husband shouldn’t affect him this much, but it still damn does. Oikawa’s ears go hot as he stares, breathless, up at the beautiful face of Iwaizumi who is looking at him fondly like he’d always dreamed of as a kid.

This is it. God, he’s still so in love with him. He feels young—young _er_ , because he’s definitely _not_ old!—again.

“Iwa-chan…”

Oikawa moves his hands out from under the uniform to press into his face and drags him back on his lips. Heart full, he guides their mouths together. He doesn’t care half as much about holding back anymore, now that Iwaizumi has admitted his feelings.

Iwaizumi, evidently, has no trouble keeping up. His hands shake next to him and he’s the first to roll his hips, catching friction between them. Oikawa moans into him, happy to let him know all the ways in which he’s enjoying this, moving his hips in sync. This Iwaizumi’s not that much shorter than his husband, not that much less muscular, but all of it together makes it so easy for Oikawa to take charge, to force his own pace.

He’ll destroy him. He won’t have a repeat of the first night.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi pants.

“Damn. Say it again.”

“Tooru…?”

Oikawa groans, and it only takes a moment for him to sit up, even with the additional weight. His hands grab Iwaizumi’s wrists, bending them together behind him while Oikawa bites at his neck. He works his way around in a line, kissing and nipping as he goes and feelings Iwaizumi squirm and gasp on his lap.

“You’re so cute, Iwa-chan,” he grins into his heated skin. “Hurry. Tell me a safe word.”

He jolts at a particularly loving bite that dips near his throat. “W-what?”

“Go on. Tell me a word so I know if I need to stop.”

“I-isn’t, ah, _stop_ good enough?”

Oikawa chuckles into him, kissing his cheek and lingering there to whisper into his ear. “It isn’t. There are many things I’m about to do to you that make you wanna say stop, even if you don’t want to.”

His breath hitches at that and Oikawa licks along the shell of his ear while one hand grips the both of his wrists together. The newly freed one slides under his shirt to twist at a nipple and Iwaizumi keens.

“Ah! Ah? That’s…”

He won’t have this opportunity again, he knows. It’s usually Iwaizumi making Oikawa’s nipples overly sore, and he’s admitted his were far more sensitive when he was younger.

“Iwa-chaaan… hurry…” Oikawa licks along the ear again, nice and slow, pulling the nipple between two tight fingers.

“U-um… um… Seijoh…”

“Seijoh is the safe word?” he chuckles.

“Is it not okay?”

“It’s perfect, baby.”

Oikawa hikes the shirt higher, hearing buttons pop but not caring.

“My uniform! Shittyk—ah… um, I. Sorry.”

Iwaizumi looks so adorably embarrassed, shrinking under Oikawa’s sharp gaze that darts up at him. Oh? He finds him intimidating just because he’s so much bigger than the one he’s used to? That makes Oikawa giddy—imagine that, an Iwaizumi who has an ounce of reverence for him.

Popping more buttons, Oikawa decides the shirt is high enough. He moves his mouth to the left nipple, slurping at it in the way Iwaizumi usually does for him. His junior gasps and attempts to shift away but is held in place by Oikawa’s tight grip on his wrists.

His voice sounds so small and unbalanced when he whines his name, and Oikawa responds by demanding he moves his hips. Iwaizumi does, grinding what he can into Oikawa’s lap, erratic and jumpy when Oikawa switches to the right nipple.

“Your skin is so smooth, Iwa-chan,” he giggles, looking up at the red face that can’t bring itself to look back at him.

Oikawa sucks at the space between the two nipples, licking up and down and then repeating the process as Iwaizumi jerks against him.

“T-Tooru,” he finally moans, leaning into him. “Please. Please.”

“Hm?” he says, hiding his smirk by pecking circles around his left nipple.

“D-didn’t you want, um, m-more?”

“More what?” he murmurs. The smallest flick of his tongue meets the erect nipple before him, and Oikawa feels him tremble.

“To do more with _me,_ I mean?”

Oikawa bites down gently. “Tell me what you want, Hajime-kun. I won’t do anything you don’t ask for.”

“… You’re making me beg?”

He feigns surprise, stopping his teasing and looking up at him. “Hm? Beg? What is it you’re begging for, _Haaajime_?”

Iwaizumi groans. “You haven’t changed at all!”

“That’s not a request.”

“Please, I… I want to touch you. Can I? My pants. My pants are too tight, it hurts.”

Oh, how can he say no to that face? If he wasn’t hard before he definitely is now. Oikawa gingerly releases his wrists and leans back on his arms. “Go on, then.”

Iwaizumi massages his freed wrists before crawling off his legs and undoing the zipper on his pants. He drags down Oikawa’s pants next, so concentrated on his work that he misses the way Oikawa laughs silently.

When he crawls back up to pull down the underwear, he hesitates and peeks up at Oikawa, who puts on his best pouting face.

“Iwa-chan… Please, babe. I’m so hard because of you.”

“S-shut up…”

He frowns and shoves it down, breath hitching when he sees his dripping cock, distracted for a moment before he pulls it all the way off.

Iwaizumi lays between his legs, eyes wide in awe before he puts on a braver face and moves close enough to kiss. He doesn’t even grab his cock, Iwaizumi opens his mouth to the underside and licks a long stripe from the base to the tip. Oikawa shivers but forces himself to keep a poker face as Iwaizumi sucks at it, slurping every bit of pre-cum off of him and closing his eyes. He pants after everything he does, speeding up, unpracticed, sloppy…

God, but he loves it. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi in his school uniform sucking dick like it’s his first time—and it _is_ his first time—and wants to make him gag. This can’t be how it was for his husband, who admitted to hating sex with his previous partners before the confession. Oikawa memorizes the experience then, knowing it’s new for everyone involved and that he must tell his husband every detail of how his younger self sucked his cock like it was the most delicious meal he’d ever had.

He reaches forward and threads his fingers in his hair, gentle when he tugs him forward and encourages him to go just a little bit deeper.

Iwaizumi moans over him, eyes still squeezed shut, the vibrations of his throat doing wonders for Oikawa who finds it’s more and more difficult to pretend that getting a sloppy blowjob isn’t making him want to cum right now.

“Hajime,” he moans, getting his attention.

His eyes open and he pulls off his cock, still licking up and down while he pants out a, “Yes?”

“Take off your pants.”

Iwaizumi stops licking and doesn’t ask questions. He sits up and shimmies them off, tossing them to the floor with his underwear and gently palming his erection.

Fuck, he’s so hot. Oikawa can’t just fuck him like this, but God, there has to be another way.

“Turn around. Bend over.”

“W-why?”

“It’s okay, I’m not going to put anything inside you.”

He bites his lip and looks away, but does as he asks, awkwardly propping himself up on his elbows and trying to adjust his uniform top.

Oikawa chuckles and gets on his knees behind him. Oh, such a cute, tight ass. He traces a finger across it and enjoys the way Iwaizumi shivers.

“Y-you said you wouldn’t—”

“I know, Iwa-chan. I won’t. Don’t you trust me?”

“Mmm…”

“Now be still…”

Oikawa lowers Iwaizumi’s hips just a little, enough to perfectly match up with his wet dick when it slides up between his ass cheeks.

“A-ah!”

“Does it tingle?” he teases, sliding it back down.

Iwaizumi flexes and lowers his head to the bed, shaking when he pushes back to silently ask for more. Oikawa continues rutting into him, slow, slow, Iwaizumi’s spit running and dripping between them before they get into a rhythm. He reaches under him to take his cock in hand and slowly jerk him with their thrusts.

That gets his attention. Iwaizumi’s head jolts back up and he strains to look back at Oikawa, mouth open as he gasps and groans.

“What is it, Hajime?” he giggles.

“It-I, it feels g-good…”

“Oh, really? But I’m not even trying yet, baby.”

Oikawa moves his fingers to Iwaizumi’s face and smirks. “Suck.”

His tongue reaches out, sucking his fingers and then licking his palm until Oikawa thinks it’s enough. He returns his fist to Iwaizumi’s neglected cock, using the lubrication to jerk him faster and tighter, speeding up his own thrusts behind him.

Iwaizumi moans louder than he has all night, his head lowering again as he chokes out a string of, “Tooru. Tooru. Tooru.”

“Don’t cum yet, babe.”

“But I _can’t_ ,” he yelps, “I’m going to cum, I can’t. _I can’t_.”

“Sssh,” he chides. “Yes, you can. You’re not going to cum. Hold it.”

“Tooru… Please. Please, I really can’t.”

“You get to cum if I do,” Oikawa says, voice hardening as he leans into him. “And I only cum if I’m inside you. So, what’s it going to be, hm? We can stop right now if you want.”

He doesn’t mean it, but he doesn’t care. He’ll never have Iwaizumi in such a compromised state again.

“S-S…” Iwaizumi inhales. “Seijoh. _Seijoh.”_

Oikawa stops everything at once, grinning when Iwaizumi almost collapses below him.

“Iwa-chan?” he sings. “What is it you want?”

He groans but lifts his butt higher, whimpering into the covers. “P-please… show me how? Please?”

Oikawa’s dick twitches. “Yeah? Show you what?” he asks, breathless.

“Dammit,” he chokes, “Just put it in my ass or whatever… I’ve never done it before…”

The magic words. Oikawa grips the base of his cock so he doesn’t succumb to the urge to cum over Iwaizumi’s back with those sweet phrases.

After a few seconds of coaxing his erection down, he leans over Iwaizumi and kisses his neck. “You want me to fuck you, Hajime? Is that what you want?”

He groans. “Yes…”

“Such a good boy, Iwa-chan.” He kisses again before getting up and going to his suitcase, humming as he takes out his usual supplies—the lube, the cock ring, the condom.

Iwaizumi looks at them suspiciously as Oikawa sits back on the bed.

“Here’s what we’ll do, Iwa-chan… You’re going to wear this little fun guy _riiight_ here,” he says, pointing at the base of Iwaizumi’s cock and balls with the cock ring in hand, “So we can prevent any accidents. And then you’re going to use _this_ ,” he hums, “to lube up your fingers and pleasure yourself for me.”

“F-for you?”

“That’s right, cutie. Come here.”

He guides Iwaizumi to lean against the pillows by the headboard and hikes his legs up, propping a pillow under him until he’s picture-perfect. In only a school uniform, Iwaizumi looks unexpectedly gorgeous. If Oikawa knew this would happen, he would’ve brought _two_ cock rings.

He puts it on his semi for him, giggling when he winces from the strain.

Oikawa pulls one of his hands forward and squirts some lube on it. “Now… relax and loosen yourself up for me, hm? Just one finger for now. Have you ever done it before?”

“A-a little… I’ve done up to two, but not deep or anything…”

“A good time to find out then, hm?”

“Um…”

“Yes?” Oikawa asks, smile falling while he waits for Iwaizumi to ask him his questions.

“C-can you do it with me?”

Yes, definitely should’ve brought two rings. Fuck. He’s so cute. “Of course.”

Oikawa sits across from him, stealing a pillow and attempting to put on a show when he drips some lube onto his hand and steadily edges a finger all the way in in one go. Iwaizumi watches him finger himself intently, grunting and going slow, dick twitching and quickly becoming fully hard again. Oikawa twitches in response, more focused on Iwaizumi’s cute, blushing face as he clumsily works himself open.

He’s getting off to him. God. God. He wants to fuck him so bad. Or maybe he wants to be fucked _by_ that hard cock while he’s still wearing that cute little uniform? He can’t tell anymore. They should both wear their school uniforms and do this whole thing again. They can pretend to sneak off during a school day, breaking in a locked bathroom, Oikawa moaning as loud as he wants while Iwaizumi pounds his ass into oblivion until he can’t walk to volleyball practice. God, he’d hate that. He’d hate missing a practice, but he’d love to bask in the sting of him and hot cum still trailing out of his—

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi groans.

“Hajime, yes, I’m here,” Oikawa half-laughs, half-moans back. He doesn’t know when he stuck two fingers inside himself, but they’re both working him faster than he probably should.

“Please… h-help me?” he pants.

“Yes. Yes, of course.”

He slips his fingers out and almost desperately crawls between Iwaizumi’s legs, coating his other hand in lube.

“Out. Out. Let me,” he pants. Iwaizumi nods and whimpers when he slips his single finger out and then cries when Oikawa hurriedly replaces it.

“Oh. Oh, _god_ , it feels better if it’s you,” he half-sobs.

“Mm, yes. Relax, relax. I’m gonna do two now. Trust me, I’ll be gentle.”

“Okay. Okay, yes.”

Oikawa massages around him with the finger before it ever dares to go in. Iwaizumi jerks and Oikawa shushes him. His free hand pushes into his shoulder and Oikawa kisses him without abandon. Ah, he tastes so good with the stench of his cock still on his tongue. He licks everywhere he can find—his tongue, his teeth, his inner cheek.

Iwaizumi groans into him but gradually relaxes his asshole enough for Oikawa to fully fit both fingers all the way in.

“There you go,” he whispers on his lips, “Look how much of me you’re already taking. You want my cock in you that bad?”

He won’t answer, Iwaizumi just wraps his arms around his neck and lets himself be kissed to death.

“Move your hips, Iwa-chan. It’ll feel better.” He obeys, going slow when he fucks himself on Oikawa’s hand.

“So good. So good. I really love you like this, Iwa-chan.”

“Ah…”

When the third finger touches against him, Iwaizumi freezes. “T-three?”

Oikawa just pulls away, smiling down at him before kissing his forehead. “Watch me,” he coos.

Iwaizumi does, staring at his face as the third finger squeezes in. He continues to move deliberately, pulling out the other two fingers until they’re all the same length. Then, he goes bit-by-bit, in and out, as Oikawa stares down at the blissed out face of Iwaizumi.

“You’re doing so well. So well, Iwa-chan. Wanna know something? About when we first had sex?”

“W-what?”

“You came to visit me on vacation, traveled over 12 hours. We got in an argument—a real one, a bad one. It wasn’t over anything I thought was important at the time. A minor injury I’d hid from you. But you were so mad, Iwa-chan. I was legitimately concerned, hadn’t seen you that mad in _years_.”

Guilt from an event that hasn’t even happened yet for him makes Iwaizumi frown. Oikawa doesn’t stop fucking into him, pausing only to kiss his forehead or cheek or lips between words.

“Mm. We fought a bit. You shoved me down on my bed and were gonna hit me with your pillow but stopped and apologized, didn’t wanna make it worse. We cried then just sat there. Felt like we were back in high school.”

Iwaizumi stares at him, enraptured in the story, hips beginning to move with his fingers as he adjusts. “D-dunno if that sounds like me so far…”

“Eh heh. But I stopped you from getting off me. That’s when things got bad again.”

“What? Why?”

“I was hard, Iwa-chan,” he drawls, soaking in Iwaizumi’s wide-eyed expression, “I had you right where I’d always wanted you. But obviously, I didn’t want you to see it. Top ten most embarrassing things in my _life_ and I’m fairly certain you remember my 15th birthday.”

He stifles a laugh and Oikawa grins, thinking of the memory fondly. “But… the rest is history. I was caught, you yelled at me some more, and then we kissed and haven’t stopped since.”

“That’s a boring story. And stupid,” Iwaizumi deadpans, even though tears are building in his eyes as his cock strains from being held by the toy.

“Maybe. But it’s fine, we’ve changed the story now, haven’t we?”

Iwaizumi bites his lip as Oikawa drags out his three slick fingers. He quickly grabs the condom and tears the packing off in his mouth, rolling it on his cock with a moan.

“Lube me.”

Iwaizumi’s arms shakily grab the bottle and pour far too much over him, but Oikawa doesn’t care. He spits out the wrapping to his side and rolls Iwaizumi over on his stomach.

“Oof! Hey!”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. Can’t wait. Need you,” he says into his ear.

Iwaizumi clams up at that, but arches his back for him. So cute. So hot. Oikawa pulls down his uniform top properly, admiring the way it stops right above his ass when he pushes the head in.

“Iwa-chan,” he groans, body and control already falling apart with embarrassing speed. “Oh, damn, you look so good…”

He shoves more in and Iwaizumi jolts, grabbing at the pillows and gasping.

“Sorry, sorry,” Oikawa exhales. He’ll go slow. He has to. Argh. He just stops where he is, letting Iwaizumi adjust to him. His hand reaches over and lazily circles his leaking tip, which makes him react much bigger than Oikawa was expecting when Iwaizumi yelps loudly.

“Did that hurt?” he asks, concerned, stopping.

“No… no, fuck, oh… Tooru…”

His voice is cracking again, arms shaking, pushing back into him to get his cock deeper. Oikawa grins but doesn’t move, letting Iwaizumi fuck himself deeper and deeper on his cock while his finger continues to tease and brush at his tip.

And sure enough, not even a minute later, Iwaizumi’s fist bangs into the pillows and he turns his head to glare at him.

“Oikawa… please, please, move.”

“Move?” he teases, feigning confusion. Oikawa shakes his hips, just barely side-to-side, watching Iwaizumi’s frustration grow.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, fuck me. _Please,_ dammit.”

“So vulgar language, Iwa-chan,” he hums.

“P-please… Tooru, please. I won’t cum. I won’t cum until you do, like you said. Please?”

“Are you asking me to cum inside you?”

Iwaizumi rasps. “ _Yes_.”

God. Hajime.

Oikawa does what needs to be done—he uses both hands to grip Iwaizumi’s hips and thrust into him. He doesn’t go hard—not yet—but goes faster and faster and drinks in the sounds of Iwaizumi’s moans and half-cries.

“Tooru… Tooru…”

“Yes. Yes, Hajime. Keep saying my name, please?”

“ _Tooru_ ,” he cries, louder.

And even though he’s on the precipice of such an extraordinary climax, he can’t help but get Iwaizumi to do things he normally never does. “Are you being a good boy for me?”

“Yes. Tooru, g-good.”

“You like begging for my cock?”

“Yes. _Yes_.”

“You like me cumming inside your virgin ass, baby?”

“ _Oikawaa_ … I wanna cum, please. Please.”

Oh God, he wants to let him; he wants to let him more than anything in the world.

“Answer the question. Do you want my load, Hajime?”

“Fuck. Yes. Please.”

“Good boy, good _boy_ , Hajime. You like getting fucked in your school uniform, hm?”

“Tooru… Yes, Tooru… please, l-let me…”

“Yes, yes,” he hums. Oikawa stops long enough to reach down and help him pry off the cock ring. Iwaizumi hisses and groans when it’s finally off, but swats away his hands when he tries to jerk himself off.

“Nuh uh. Me first.”

“Okay…”

“Tell me you want my cum, Iwa-chan. Keep telling me until I cum.”

He yells to the ceiling, crying out, “Tooru. Tooru please cum. Hurry, please. Please cum inside me. My ass, my ass, please—”

“Iwa-chan…”

Oikawa’s eyes close as he gives one last thrust, harder than the rest, pumping himself inside the latex. It’s absurd, really, how hard he’s cumming inside Iwaizumi’s tight little ass. But when he opens his eyes again and sees that school uniform, it’s not so surprising. He doesn’t bother pulling out when he reaches over and jerks Iwaizumi again, who chokes and cums all over Oikawa’s hand by the third stroke.

Iwaizumi can’t even prop himself up anymore. He collapses in a heap, forcing Oikawa to slip out faster than what’s comfortable. He pants into the pillow, entire body useless, and Oikawa stumbles to get out of bed and properly throw away the used condom. Fuck, that’s a lot. Damn.

“I’d say that’s an amazing first time, Iwa-chan,” he sings. “Much better than the other you had. You can thank me, I wouldn’t mind.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer, just lays in a groaning heap.

“Are you hurt?” Oikawa asks next, not expecting a non-sarcastic reply.

He manages to shake his head and Oikawa plops down next to him, carding fingers through his hair. “Don’t suffocate either, Hajime.”

Oikawa checks his phone on the dresser, only to see a thumbs up emoji response from his husband. Curious. He puts it back when Iwaizumi turns his head to the side, eyes finding Oikawa’s smiling face.

“I’m…” His voice is so hoarse and exhausted that Oikawa’s heart skips a beat. Ahh, he did that, didn’t he?

“Um. Is it true? We don’t get together until long after high school?”

Oikawa chuckles and leans in to kiss his forehead. “Yeah… But ya know, it doesn’t have to be that way. Once you go back. Assuming you do.”

And now Iwaizumi looks so hopeful that it breaks Oikawa’s heart. “Really? Y-you loved me back in high school?”

That’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Oikawa playfully tugs at his ear. “Silly. I’ve always loved you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Past!Oikawa: You know, you don't get that much taller.  
> Past!Iwaizumi: I'm going to break you in half.  
> Oikawa: .  
> Oikawa: K-kinky.


End file.
